


Choose Me

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Sam had a past relationship, and Sam decides to go and tell him he loves him and get him back. Blam, past Klaine, and mentions of Quick. Just Blam fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Me

_**Disclaimer: The characters of glee do not belong to me. This is a Blam fic. Because apparently I haves a thing for them now. Not sure why. Anyway, they used to be a thing, and then they broke up. Sam goes to Blaine to tell him how he feels months later. Hope you guys like. I promise, Klaine is still my OTP.**_  
Choose Me  
By Julia

Months had gone by. Sam missed Blaine. Sam didn’t even know for sure where he was. They’d lost touch after graduation, when they broke up. Sam wanted him back. He had a sneaking suspicion that he had been just a killing time device for Blaine. Until he’d been able to work out things with his ex, Kurt. Sam wanted him so much. He hadn’t…. he hadn’t ever been into boys before Blaine. It had been a drunken hookup. He wasn’t even sure how it had happened. Sam hadn’t planned it, and he knew that Blaine hadn’t. But now that he had, he had to have Blaine back. Sam was in New York. He wanted to be a singer. Sam had a crappy apartment he was sharing with Noah Puckerman. Sam hadn’t told Puck yet about him and Blaine. No one knew, it was a huge ass secret.

Today was the day. Sam was going to call Blaine. Find out where he was. What was going on. Sam was going to talk to him. Sam got up, heading for the kitchen. Puck was already there, and Sam knew he was going to have to keep his thoughts to himself. Sam wasn’t sure why he was still keeping it to himself. It’s not like any of his friends would judge him. They would all accept him. Sam went straight to get a Coke out of the fridge. He wanted to caf up and honestly, he wasn’t a fan of coffee. “Sup, Puckerman?” He asked, as he got out some Debbie cakes. A very nutritional breakfast. But he’d eaten all the cereal the night before watching Facts of Life. Sam loved that show. He sat down at the table. He wished he’d woken up next to Blaine. Sam wanted him….. that was a kind of pathetic thing. Only in that Blaine had consumed him body and soul. Sam wrote all of his songs about Blaine. Sam just wished that he could have some resolution to the situation. He had to know one way or the other. Sam had to know. He’d never told Blaine how he felt. It had to be done.

Puck watched him. He didn’t know who Sam thought he was fooling. Sam was obviously in love with Blaine. Puck had heard the songs. It wasn’t clear if sex had happened yet, but there was something going on. Puck knew that Sam had a torch. He should just say so. It was just the best way to get some relief. It had to be killing him. Puck was back with Quinn. Just like he had been hoping. That was so good. He was very happy. Puck just wanted Sam to be happy. That was all he wanted. Sam wasn’t fooling anyone with his feelings. Puck wasn’t sure when he’d become more evolved, but he had. He cared about his friends. And who they chose to love. Puck was on the verge of telling Sam that he should just come out with it. Although, he didn’t know how that would be received. “Morning, Evans.” He said, his tone casual. Puck wasn’t sure what Sam had going on that day, but he hoped that he would think about being honest. That was the only plan that made sense. Puck had something to do that day, and then that evening he had to work. Puck was working as a bouncer at a club. He of course had a fake ID. He was so not planning on going to college. That so wasn’t his thing. Puck got up to stir the eggs he was cooking. Puck had learned how to cook a long time ago. It was a useful skill.

Sam didn’t know where to start. What to say. He didn’t want to say anything about his feelings for Blaine. He really didn’t. It seemed like Puck was trying to feel him out. Sam didn’t know why. That seemed pointless. He ran his hand through his blonde hair. He didn’t know how to start his plan. Sam wasn’t sure how to get Blaine to answer. He ate his Debbie cakes. Sam usually had better eating habits, he just didn’t care right now. Sam didn’t know how he was going to end up with what he wanted. Sam was very sure that Blaine was going to stay with Kurt. Sam knew that he had been just a stopover on the way to Kurt for Blaine. That didn’t make him not want to speak up. He had to know. Sam grabbed more cakes. “I am going to go make a phone call.” He said, leaving the kitchen. Sam had to go and try Blaine. That was the most important thing. Nothing else was today. Sam went to his bedroom, and cycled through to find Blaine. Sam lay on his bed, just hoping that he would answer, and that he hadn’t removed him yet. A lot had gone down. It was sad.

The ringing of the telephone startled Blaine. He was still lying in bed, naked. Blaine yawned, and it almost went to voicemail. He picked up. “Hello?” He didn’t look to see who it was before he did. It was Sam. Sam Evans. Blaine wasn’t sure if he should be happy about that or not. Blaine and Kurt had parted ways again. It was permanent this time. Blaine didn’t know what had gone wrong exactly. It wasn’t sure what he felt. He just didn’t think that he should let Sam back in. It… it had been good with them, but it was just… he wasn’t sure if it was right. He wasn’t sure that he felt the same way Sam did. He just didn’t want to hurt anyone. Blaine knew that he was only going to end up hurting him. “Sam, baby… hey.” It slid out of his mouth before he could stop himself. They hadn’t used endearments in a very long time. He wished he could take it back. He knew that he just couldn’t. Sam was…. Blaine had loved having sex with him. It had helped him get through losing Kurt. Blaine knew that it had been his fault, but he had been very broken up. Blaine hadn’t been as drunk as Sam had the first time it had happened. Blaine had wanted it. Sam had kissed him first, and Blaine had kissed back. It had been one of the best kisses of his life. If only Sam would ignore the word.

Blaine was so beautiful. He always had been. Sam just didn’t know how he could be that beautiful. It wasn’t really fair. Sam let out a breath. “Um, hey, Blaine.” He didn’t miss the endearment. He just knew that it was a mess up. Not something that he meant to say. Sam leaned back on his bed, his heart fluttering with nervousness. Sam didn’t want to fight. “How are you, B? I really miss you.” Sam said. It was true, and he knew it was something easy to say. Sam let out a breath. Might as well get right to it. Rip it off like a band aid. “Blaine, I…. there’s a reason that I called you. I…. this is a shitty thing to do over the phone…. But… I have feelings for you.” He said. It came out in a kind of rush. Sam didn’t even know if Blaine had heard him. It was possible that he hadn’t. Sam just hoped that he had. He wasn’t sure that he could say it again. It had been hard enough to begin with. Sam let out a sigh. He just wanted Blaine to really hear him. Sam let some blonde locks fall over his forehead. He waited breathlessly for Blaine to say something. It was really freaking him out, he wasn’t going to lie.

He what? Blaine didn’t know what to say. Blaine didn’t know how he’d known what Sam would say. Blaine didn’t know that he was ready for this. Blaine was starting to hyperventilate. Blaine honestly didn’t know what to say. It was…. well, very flattering. Blaine let out a few breaths, trying to calm down. He didn’t know what he was going to say. Blaine did care about Sam, though. He was a great guy. Blaine didn’t really think it was a good idea. “Sam…. I…. I really do care about you. I just… I wish that I could say I feel the same, but…. it’d be a rebound right now. You don’t deserve that. You deserve better than that. You deserve someone who will love you, really love you. You are an amazing guy, Sam. I just… don’t ask me to hurt you like that. I can’t.” Blaine said. He didn’t have it in him. He just didn’t. Blaine couldn’t hurt him like that. Sam was so very adorable. Blaine had never imagined getting a crush on Sam, but he’d been really heartbroken. Sam had been very helpful. But it was nothing more than that. Blaine wished that he could feel the same. He didn’t really feel the same. “Sam… I wish I felt the same. But I don’t. Life would be so much easier if I did.” Blaine said. He didn’t know how to get out of this conversation. Blaine let out a bated breath.

Although, that was exactly what he expected to hear, it still was like a knife to the heart. Sam held a breath, tears filling his eyes. He didn’t want to let on how upset he was. Sam couldn’t lose face. This was way too important. “Forget I said anything.” Sam blurted, frustrated. It was going to break his heart. Sam already had been messed up over this as it was. Blaine had done exactly what Sam had expected. He swallowed past the lump in his throat. Sam said, “I…. I… I’ll need some time.” He finally felt the torrent of tears coming. He was going to melt down. Sam laid back on the bed, his eyes closing and his chin trembling. Sam started to cry. He hung up the phone, curling into a ball on the bed. His phone rang, but he didn’t get it. Sam had expected this, but it killed him so much. Sam had never thought of what he would do when Blaine said no. Sam had been too worried about what would happen with him getting it out. Sam buried his face in a pillow. Sam was scared that he’d never get over Blaine and he’d be in love with him forever. He’d end up alone.

It was a full month before they spoke. Blaine had been mulling over Sam’s words all month. Blaine honestly wasn’t sure that he could forget it. Blaine missed Sam so much. He hadn’t realized how important Sam was to him until he hadn’t been there anymore. Blaine just had to talk to him. Iron things out. He had to at least try. Right now it was too painful to see Kurt. He might not ever be able to see him again. They had had a horribly awful breakup. There had been lots of yelling and even some items being thrown. Blaine was scared of it going to that point with Sam. Blaine couldn’t lose Sam, too. There wasn’t any way he could lose anyone else. Not again. Blaine was so scared to do this, but he had to try. So, he was here at Sam and Puck’s to talk. Blaine just hoped that the blonde would let him in. Blaine had to admit, he wouldn’t blame Sam if he didn’t let him in. Blaine expecting that, honestly. Blaine had heard how upset Sam had gotten on the phone. He had felt so guilty even though he knew that he couldn’t help the way he felt. Blaine knew though that it really said something that he missed Sam so much it ached. He knocked on the door, stomach full of butterflies, heart pounding.

Sam flung open the door. He’d lost a lot of weight, and his skin was pale and waxy. Sam looked into those hazel eyes and he was completely undone. Sam wasn’t sure if he could do this. Have Blaine actually in his vision and have to talk to him. It was going to be too hard. Sam let out a shaky breath. He folded his arms. Sam was nowhere near his usual muscular self. Sam felt very self-conscious about that. Sam couldn’t even begin to fathom why Blaine was here. Why was he torturing him like this? “B, why are you here? Why are you doing this to me, baby? I love you. I really do. But, I can’t do this. It hurts to see you. This is killing me right now.” Sam said, eyes filling with tears. His watery blue eyes met Blaine’s hazel ones. Blaine’s were wet, too. Sam could hardly believe that he had had any time with Blaine at all. It was totally crazy. Blaine was so amazing, and Sam wasn’t even in the same league. Sam wasn’t worth Blaine’s time. “If you weren’t going to tell me that you were going to be with me then why did you come over here?” Sam asked, a look of pure unadulterated hurt on his face. 

His heart ached that he’d made Sam feel this way. Blaine ran a hand through his shaggy curls. This was hard for him, too. Blaine just wished he knew what to say. Standing here, looking at the shell of the beautiful boy Sam used to be. Blaine wished that he could turn back the clock and undo this. “Sam, baby…. I’m… I am so sorry. I hated to hurt you.” Blaine said, tears dripping off his chin. Blaine didn’t know what he was going to say. He knew that no matter what he did he was never going to be able to make things up to him. Blaine hated that he had done this. “I wish I could take back what I did, Sam. I hated that I hurt you. I…. I know that you think that I didn’t love you, but…. I did. I did, honey.” Blaine said, stepping forward. He very cautiously reached out and touched Sam’s waist, they both let out sighs. Blaine cupped Sam’s jaw with his other hand. Blaine let out a gasp, his cock was hardening. Blaine reached out, kissing Sam, their lips meeting messily. Blaine kissed him deeply, pressing his hips against Sam’s. Was this just sex? Blaine hoped that Sam wouldn’t ask, because he didn’t know. They kissed as if they’d never kiss again. One of Sam’s hands moved up into Blaine’s curls and he let out a groan.

What was he doing? Sam knew that he should back away, stop doing this, but he couldn’t help it. Blaine was here, and he was beautiful, and Sam couldn’t help himself. When you had Blaine Brandon Anderson in your arms, you didn’t turn him down and let go. Sam pulled him inside, closing the door behind them, lips still pressed firmly to Blaine’s. He knew that he’d end up regretting this, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. Sam pushed his hands up the back of Blaine’s shirt, stroking the soft skin of his back. Sam didn’t know how he could ever give this up. Blaine was amazing. Sam let out a contented sigh as he kissed Blaine deeply, rubbing his cock against the other boy’s. They both let out a groan, and they both took off their shirts. Sam pressed up closer, their chests slicked with sweat. Sam let out a groan, as Blaine’s hand slid between them and cupped his length. He automatically arched up into his hand, letting out a groan. Sam was turned on right now, it wasn’t fair. His hand moved up into Blaine’s hair, tugging his mouth back to his.

This was amazing. Blaine unbuttoned his jeans, casting them off. He was going commando. He wasn’t sure what had made him do so. He was glad that he had, though. Blaine reached into Sam’s jeans, and then into his boxer briefs. His hand slid over the shaft, moving slowly. The blonde let out a soft gasp, and Blaine’s mouth slid over Sam’s collarbone, pressing kisses all over him. Blaine loved the way Sam tasted. It was truly amazing. Blaine’s breath was hot on Sam’s neck. Sam’s hand caught in the curls at the nape of Blaine’s neck, and that caused Blaine to let out an inhuman sound. Blaine pressed Sam up against the wall, and knelt, taking Sam in his mouth. His hands slid over his thin hips, holding him still as he sucked. Sam’s head arched against the wall, and he fisted both hands in Blaine’s hair. That caused Blaine to moan around Sam’s length. It was really hot. Blaine didn’t know how this was going to go, but it was really hot, and the blonde’s cock was amazing. He sucked, his hands still on Sam’s hips, holding him in place. Sam’s hands stayed in Blaine’s hair, running his fingers through the curls. They were soft and gorgeous. Sam had talked him into forgoing the gel helmet.

Not wanting him to come, Blaine moved off him with a pop, and took his hand, heading to Sam’s bedroom. He’d know it was Sam’s from the Iron Man and Hulk posters on the walls. Blaine pushed him to the bed, straddling him. Blaine rubbed his hardening length against Sam’s, causing both of them to catch their breath. Blaine reached into Sam’s drawer, pulling out a condom. Sam was a bottom. Blaine unwrapped a condom, and rolled it over himself, lubing up his fingers an sliding them into Sam. He let out a gasp, and Blaine moved them in and out before he replaced them with his long, hard cock. Sam let out a feral groan, and their lips met as they moved together. Sam was still so tight, and it was amazing. This felt so right. Blaine didn’t know how he could have ever given this up. Lips still met, Blaine moved Sam’s legs up on his shoulders, pressing deeper into him. Sam’s sharp, thin hips arched up to meet Blaine’s, and happy tears slid out of his eyes. Blaine couldn’t take this away. He just couldn’t. They let out identical moans. 

They both came together, their tongues in each other’s mouths. Blaine and Sam’s eyes met. Sam ran his hand along Blaine’s jaw, through the stubble. He looked really hot with some stubble on his face. Sam kept his gaze. Sam wanted to ask what that meant, but he didn’t know if he could actually get the words out. Sam clenched around him, holding him inside. Blaine’s breath caught. Finally, Sam looked into his hazel eyes. “B, baby….. what was that?” He asked, his voice trembling with fear. He shouldn’t be so afraid to ask. He was going to kill himself for doing this if it wasn’t going to get him Blaine. Sam kept their gazes locked, his hand cupping the nape of Blaine’s neck. He just wanted to keep him close, he loved Blaine’s skin. It had a soft olive tone to it. Sam just thought it was so gorgeous. “Was that…. why did you kiss me? Because…. I can’t…. I seriously can’t lose you again. I can’t go through that. It was hell on Earth.” Sam said. Tears were on his cheeks. They moved together, tangling their limbs on the bed. Sam’s arm was tight around Blaine’s waist, fingers splayed over his hip. Sam didn’t know what he was going to say and that was scaring the hell out of him.

That was a hard question to give him an answer to. Blaine’s fingers ran through Sam’s long blonde hair. He was honestly so beautiful and adorable. Sam was way too good for Blaine. Blaine had so much drama and issues and insecurities. He ran his hand along Sam’s chest. Blaine had to choose his words carefully. Blaine didn’t want to hurt him if he didn’t have to. Besides, that truly had been amazing. “Sam…. I would be lying if I said that I was completely ready for this, but I…. I know that I can’t pretend that didn’t mean anything.” Blaine said. A slow smile spread over Sam’s face. Maybe they were really meant to be. Blaine’s face lit up in a smile, too. His eyes met Sam’s. He grew serious. “Sam, you promise me that you’re going to gain weight. You’re…. you’re scaring me.” Blaine said, cupping Sam’s jaw. “You’re gaunt. You’re my boyfriend now and I can’t lose you.” It took Sam a second to hear that, but when it dawned on him, he grinned and they kissed, long and passionately. Blaine’s arm stayed around his waist, his fingers sliding along his hip bones. Blaine loved this so much. It felt right. Blaine stared into those beautiful eyes.

The promise left Sam’s lips, and he couldn’t believe it. Blaine was in his bed. They were lying together. Sam let out a contented sigh. This might not be forever, but it was going to make him happy. That was never what he thought would happen, but he was glad. Sam cupped Blaine’s jaw. “I love you, Blaine.” He said, and kissed him tenderly. Maybe this would be the start of forever.

 

_**Author’s note: Hope ya’ll liked! This literally held on and wouldn’t let go till it was out. There may be more Blam fics to come. XD. Review if you want!** _


End file.
